


Debugging

by mimifills (biffu)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/mimifills
Summary: Makoto gets herself off while she has the apartment to herself. The next day, Futaba can't quite meet her eye or hold up her end of a conversation.One of the other former Phantom Thieves might not figure it out, but Makoto is sharp: she remembers that Futaba bugged her place once everything with Sae and the Conspiracy got hairy enough that keeping everyone's homes surveilled was probably a good idea, and realizes that Futaba never bothered disabling it.





	Debugging

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from the Persona Kink Meme!
> 
> https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=29409#cmt29409
> 
> Also, I chose to keep this somewhere along the timeline of the game instead of afterwards. So Sae is still close to finding out some things about the Phantom Thieves in their investigations, but she doesn't know everything just yet. Hence why its a big deal for Makoto to have some time to herself.

Makoto appreciated the days that her sister wasn't home since she'd joined the Phantom Thieves. It felt like at any moment, she was going to set her sights on Makoto, and grill her for information. She couldn't relax when Sae was home, and it was beginning to grate on her nerves. It made her feel as if she was a criminal even though she knew that her and her friends were only trying to make things right. However, today was different.

She was utterly alone.

Dropping her bag onto the floor beside the couch as soon as she walked inside, Makoto turned to the dining table, seeing the note Sae left for her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she read it, unsurprised that her sister wasn't going to be home for two whole days, but grateful that she had a break from her nonetheless.

"Dinner for one, then. Whatever it'll be." 

Makoto crumpled the note in her fist, and immediately shot it into the wastebasket. She chuckled when she made it in, feeling as though the combat she'd been up to with the Phantom Thieves working in her favor. Soon afterwards she set about changing from her uniform to a light tank top and pajama shorts to laze around the house in. There would be no studying tonight as she could do it tomorrow. And dinner was prepared quick enough that she wasn't starving before she ate.

She cleared her dishes, and felt a tinge of dissatisfaction at her humdrum existence in reality before she sat at one edge of the couch and turned on the television with her remote. She changed the channel from the news, not wanting to hear any more about her gang of bandits, or see anything about Akechi and his eerie sleuthing skills.

As she flicked from channel to channel however, time flew by faster than she ever noticed, and the television's programs were growing raunchier due to the late hour. After a while, Makoto stopped on a channel where a softcore scene played out before her, the moans and pleasured face of the actress catching her attention easily. She sat up slowly, her back against the cushions before pushing them to the side so she could pull her legs up and bend her knees.

Makoto pressed her knees together, and felt the slight dampness of her panties rub against her thigh and she bit her lip. At least no one would know what she was up to at this hour. No one was home. She was completely alone. She took her eyes off the screen and looked down at her chest. Since she took off her bra, she could see the outline of her nipples beginning to rise and point at the scene on her television, and deduced that it was better to go to sleep with numbing relaxation than none.

Without an internal battle, Makoto took off her shorts and panties, and placed them neatly beside her. She drew her legs back up so that her feet were now pressing on the couch, and her thighs were open. If the program were somehow live, the actor and actress on the screen would see Makoto's spread pussy, and how she eagerly licked a few fingers before she rubbed at her clit.

It had been some time since she'd been able to do this. Makoto had been exploring her body slowly when she understood that her sexual attraction was for more than one sex. She would fantasize about one person and then another, before coming to the conclusion that she would like to have both, or at least watch them interact with one another. Makoto's thoughts settled on the idea of voyeurism and exhibition each time, taking great pleasure in the scenarios she conjured whenever she touched herself like this.

Perhaps that was also why she didn't take her eyes off the screen, as she rubbed at her clit with one hand, and began fingering herself with the other.

Moans tumbled out of her lips, almost matching the busty actress' as she pounded from behind by the handsome six-packed actor that shared the screen with her. The scene was nothing original; a massive bedroom in a pool side home where the bored wife of a business owner fucks her pool boy. The people on screen looked like no one Makoto knew, but it didn't matter so long as they were attractive and let their bodies rut against each other.

It didn't take her long to climax either. Makoto knew how to rub her clit with exact force and speed at the same time she fucked herself with two to three fingers. The muscles in her legs locked for an instant as her toes curled, and she felt the rush of wetness leave her pussy. Her head lolled back against the couch cushion, and she felt so satisfied for the first time in what felt like eons.

Of course as soon as she was out of the haze of her orgasm, her first thought was to clean off any of her cum from the couch so Sae never found out. That would be mortifying. And she didn't know what kind of story she would give her sister to protect them both from the information.

Makoto took great care when she got up from the couch to not let any of her juices seep onto the fabric. Instead, it dribbled down her thighs, and she kept a hand against her cunt for the next few moments until she could find a towel to clean herself off. When she felt sufficiently clean enough, even though she was so tired she could pass out on the floor, she went back to reclaim her panties and shorts, before dressing.

Just to protect Sae's innocence from her activities, Makoto changed the television to a safe channel. Sure, her sister wasn't going to be home for a while, but she just had to make sure that nothing was amiss. When she turned off the television and hurried off to bed for the next day, she set her alarm and smiled. Warm in her bed, Makoto had such pleasant dreams that she owed to her night's activity.

Elsewhere…

Futaba sat back against her chair, lightly dazed after having orgasmed at the same time as Makoto, with a hand still inside of her pajama pants, and panting like she just ran a marathon. When she bugged Makoto's home in order to check in on any suspicious activity with the girl's sister, this was the last thing Futaba had expected to see. Not only was Makoto pretty much the most perfect girl she'd ever met, but even she had such carnal desires that piqued her interest…verily so.

There was a little drool falling from her lips that she wiped off…with the same hand that she came all over before noting that the wetness was not supposed to be on her lips and chin. Futaba was lucky that she barely made any sounds when she hit her climax, after being so used to sticking to her silence, but with her headphones she could hear everything at Makoto's. It was odd, how hot Makoto's sounds made her, that went straight to her clit and made it pulse.

She was a bit disappointed though. Not once did she get to see Makoto's breasts during the time she touched herself. Here she was though, her shirt pulled up so she could grab at her own breasts, and pinch her nipples. She figured that some girls felt pleasure from different places. But the one thing in common was just how they played with their pussies and the rhythm they needed to finger themselves.

Futaba took a deep breath, and her fingers hovered above the keyboard, wondering if she should somehow deactivate the programs she ran on Makoto's home or keep it running. It was by chance that she ended up looking in on her after all. She was looking through most of the systems she set up when she began working with the Phantom Thieves. She just didn't expect all of this.

Nibbling on her lip and then pressing one of her cum soaked fingers into her mouth to taste her juices, Futaba watched as Makoto dressed herself again and then fixed her apartment as if nothing had happened. She barely looked as if she had an orgasm except for the fact that she was drowsy! Futaba leaned forward and crossed her arms, just being a voyeur before she too succumbed to sleep. The only difference was, Makoto made it to her bed and Futaba stayed at her desk.


End file.
